leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-25532677-20150201202326/@comment-24082016-20150207145026
Wits plus Kayle passive will be enough for most early->midgame scenarios, even for tanky teams assuming you have a team with multiple people significantly benfiting from that shred bc of their heavy magical damage output However, once the opposing team gets tha magic resistance to have an adequate wall vs that mr shredding combo, your damage will noticably begin to fall off. Concerning the mr reduction, Kayle passive+wit's end achieves the best up until mr 84 compared to the alternatives(passive 5 stacks+abyssal(15%+20), passive 5 stacks+void staff(44.75%). That's looking at wit's end at it's prime, with 5 full stacks on an enemy champ. And for arguments sake, we'll push that number another 25-30 points to compensate for double Magic Damage(traditional term is AP, but many champs still do magical damage that increases with AD stacking) comps. So wit's is proving the most useful "damage enemy despite mr" option until about 115mr, assuming 2 the 2 magical damage outputers are targeting the same person after 5 stacks. But, for a tank, or frontliner that is aware of the magical threat, 115 mr and more is a small feat to accomplish. Let's use Dr. Mundo as an example. He can't dive you, is a frontliner likely to chase you and allow you to stack hits, doesn't have any mr steriods from his kit, and isn't likely to build a duel purpose MR item to do more damage(e.g. Galio). He might be considered "best case scenario" for a dps person not worrying about someone stalking alot of mr. You'll usualy find a Dr. Mundo building a Spirit Visage(55), but let's pretend he only gets as far as a Spectre's Cowl(35 mr). By lvl 18, the lowest mr he will have(no mr runes, no masteries affecting total mr, no mercenary shoes, no other mr items) is 87.5(30 from base+ 22.5 from base scaling+ 35 from cowl). But, by the end of the game(and I do but I don't mean "endgame" hence spirit visage not completed), the average Dr. Mundo versus a comp with at least 1 real AP threat will be sporting at least 132mr(30 from base+ 22.5 from base scaling+ 35 from cowl+ 13 from flat mr runes, 25 from mercury threads, at least 2 from Resistance Mastery, and a least 3.25 of from the 5% of Enchanted Armor), rounded down from 132.75. That's a Mundo gearing half decently against a comp with Magic threats. This doesn't take into any account how other buffs from teammates or their items(e.g. locket) will affect his total MR. Yet, still he's become a sufficient wall to your supposed mr shredding champ, not counting his obnoxious sustain kit. That mr seems almost seems childlike when u compare it to other divers and frontliners building tanky that don't tend to use up an item slot on a purely health focused item like warmogs, or that also get mr buffs from their kit(e.g. Galio, Garen, Leona, Trundle, Wukong, Mega Gnar, Olaf, Rengar, Shiv, Singed, Xin Zhao, and Rammus). So then you might ask, why are you focusing a tank? Why aren't u trying to shred the Carry? Perfectly reasonable question, but if we're coming from the angle of "bursting down a carry" being only possible if they're out of position, then let's do the same when considering who we'll focus our dps and wit's end stacks on. Banking on the idea that a Carry will half-decently remain in a good position, and never be caught split pushing or in jungle alone or with 1 helper (hence the argument against building burst providers like sheen/lichbane at early/midgame), then the main source of the 0-instant-gap-closing kit Kayle's "damage to champs" statistics is the damage she did inlane and the damage she pumped out in teamfights to those that were in range. If not the Carrys, which are an easier target to burst/poke down than to try dps to death in spite of enemys' peels and lockdowns, then that leaves the frontliners and divers for Kayle to primarily handle. And then you have your high damage, hard to finger champs(Kassadin+zhonyas, LB, Zed, Lissandra+Zhonyas, Akali, a Riv you somehow didn't shutdown hard inlane), who don't really build MR early, but have easy enough ways to dive in/out, and prevent retaliation, dishing damage and refusing you your stacks while other people join the fray. And then there's the occasional anomolly, like the "plays like a challenger" Nasus, who manages to get Q stacks despite harrass( thanks to jungler babysitting early), and gets so tanky that you only scratch him in normal form with your Wit's End by midgame. Or the toplane Azir that by midgame, you need to kill off by the 2nd trade of damage, or risk dieing to his ridiculous long range burst. So, long story short, that's why I'm not a big fan of relying solely on stacking hit items or dps to get the job done. If you plan on being a significant damage dealer, then you need reliable damage. More insta-effectiveness equals quicker handling of arising problems and opportunities.